Tura Lura
by Luna-Cullen14
Summary: He's escaping, trying to protect his baby from the life they were living. He's scared, they're not safe, they're hungry and cold and he has no idea where he is. He's losing hope. This is the story of a boy's flee and a girls decision to open her heart.


**Hayyy guys. I know this story line is a little over done but I'm going to try and make it unique :) I'm still working on Painted Sky, so dooo noott worryyy. OH AND I'D JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT THIS WEEKEND I MET MICHAEL SEATER. Look him up. Kay, there's my "You know you're Canadian when.." nerd moment 3 Hope you like the story.**

"_Your life is beautiful. Our hearts, they beat and break. When you run away from harm, will you run back into my arms, like you did when you were young? Will you come back to me? And I will hold you tightly when the hurting kicks in. "_

EPOV  
I held her head against my chest and walked against the rain. Her curls were wet and cold underneath my hand, and she was barely moving. Another rush of adrenaline pulsed through me and I pushed forward. I needed to get somewhere warm, or at least dry. Ness gave a small shiver and relief flooded through me, she was conscious, at least. I stroked her tangled hair and sang her Tura Lura, her favorite lullaby, for what felt like the millionth time today. I sang quietly, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her, trying to will my body heat to fuse with hers. Finally, after days of walking, unsuccessfully trying to hitchhike, and begging for transit fare, I saw a sign that indicated a population of some kind. As we got closer, I saw that it said, in big white letters "The City Of Forks Welcomes You", and sighed. As we entered the town of Forks, I noticed it was pretty small. That was probably why I had never heard of it before. As we walked further into the city, Nessie's arms around my neck, cradled against me, I kept an eye out for a coffee shop or a store of some kind, something that would be open this late. My heart gave a leap of joy as I caught a yellowish, warm light out of the side of my eye. I turned and headed quickly towards it, recognizing it as a small cafe. I saw as I approached that it was empty, and I hurried inside, ignoring the shopkeeper's stare. The heat of the room was defrosting the tips of my fingers already, and I pulled off my tuque, shoving myself into a booth, still holding Nessie tight to me. When I realized this probably wasn't doing her any good, seeing as I was just as cold as her, I released her and sat her beside me in the booth, beside the inside wall, protected, safe.  
"It's okay baby, we're going to get warm now." I reassured her. She opened her eyes groggily, nodded, and pulled her frozen lips apart, reaching for my hand. I took it in both of mine and breathed hot air onto it, trying to warm her faster. I was starting to calm down, now that we were inside and warming up. Again, I ignored the stares of the man behind the counter as I stroked Ness's forehead. "We're okay now." I told her. My insides squirmed. I had said this to her countless times over the past few days, each time we stopped somewhere where we could rest. But there was always that pressing need to continue, and we eventually got either kicked out or driven away. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and patted Nessie's thigh, standing up and approaching the counter. I ordered a glass of water, which was free and the only thing I could afford, and brought it back to Ness, who had her eyes closed and was leaning against the wall, her knees pulled up to her little body. I felt like somebody was punching me in the stomach as I looked at her. Her lips were blue and purple, her skin pale, and her hair matted to her head. She had shadows under her eyes and was shivering in her jean jacket, drenched with rain. We hadn't had time to grab anything else. I didn't even have a coat of my own I could warm her with.

BPOV  
I yawned, checking the time on the dashboard clock. It was almost 12am. Thankfully, I had just passed the Forks sign, but I felt in need of something warm to get me through the rest of my drive, so I steered in the direction of the tiny cafe on the outskirts of town. As usual, it was pouring rain, beating relentlessly on the windshield of my truck. I was returning from a visit with some friends in Seattle, a weekend of fun and catching up, which was now over. I sighed, and parked in front of the cafe. I ran with my arms over my head all the way to the entrance, and dashed inside, making the bell above the door ring cheerily, contrasting with the storm outside. I took in my surroundings as I pulled off my gloves, the only other people here immediately caught my attention. The man was about my age, built but lanky at the same time, sort of like a lion. His tangles of copper coloured hair were all over the place, rain darkened and striking against his pale skin. The little girl beside him looked to be about four or five years old, and just about broke my heart. She did not look well at all. She looked incredibly cold, with little blue lips and white skin, and her hair was wet and stuck to her head. But you could tell she was beautiful underneath, a kind of classical beauty that is present even in childhood. He was unsuccessfully trying to coax her into drinking some water. I bit my lip and as I ordered my coffee, decided to help them out, as they did look rather in despair. I bought the man a large coffee and the little girl a large hot chocolate, and made my way over to their table. I cleared my throat, and the man looked up in alarm. I was immediately met with the most intense pair of green eyes I had ever seen. They were large pools of jade, and made me want to stare at them for hours.  
"I uhh, thought you might want these." I said, putting the drinks on the table. He looked at me in awe, and then his beautiful lips curved up in a small smile.  
"Thank you so much." He said in a velvet voice, sincerely. He motioned to the other, unused bench of his booth, and I quickly sat down. He grasped his drink with both hands, and took a long sip, apparently not caring if it scalded his throat. Gently, he stroked the little girl's hair, which was the exact same color as his.  
"Hey Nessie. Sweetheart. There's a nice warm drink for you here." He said softly. The little girl's eyelids fluttered open, revealing the same green eyes as the man. He picked up the hot chocolate and wrapped her hands around it for her, his over top of hers. She looked at him as though she really needed the drink, but then closed her eyes again.  
"Is she alright?" I asked, worriedly.  
"I'm so scared she isn't." He said, stroking her forehead again. We both watched her for a little bit, trying to get her to drink the hot chocolate, before she slumped down against the wall, looser than before. Her whole face relaxed and her breath became slower.  
"Nessie!" The man nearly shouted. She did look rather eerie, not quite like she was sleeping. Something clicked in my brain then and I jumped into action.  
"She just went unconscious." I said calmly, but urgently, trying not to alarm the gorgeous man. "I know First Aid."  
"Do something!" He said pleadingly. I tossed him my keys and told him to run out to the truck and grab the blanket in the passenger's seat. He shot the little girl a worried look, and I promised him I would take care of her. He dashed outside and was back within the space of a couple seconds it seemed, the woolly blanket in his hands. I threw it over the girl he called Nessie, making sure not to move her. I was almost absolutely sure she had hypothermia. They looked like they had been out in the cold for a long time. She was shivering uncontrollably, and her lips were blue. I dialled the emergency number quickly, but there was no answer. I tried again, desperate, but still received no answer.  
"The phone lines have been cut." The shopkeeper told me, motioning to the absolute torrential downpour of rain outside. I bit my lip. The man was now stroking her curls, and he looked so afraid. I decided to take matters into my own hands, and told him to pick her up, try not to move her too much, and follow me. He picked her up easily, keeping the blanket tucked around her, and followed me out to my truck. I unlocked it and he instinctively climbed inside. Quickly, I closed the doors and turned the heat on full blast, starting the engine and driving too fast towards my apartment. The whole drive, the man was staring at me with this awed look, his green eyes large and grateful. At one point, I patted his hand, not knowing what to do, he looked so scared. We reached my apartment in about 5 minutes, and I ushered the two inside hurriedly. I told him to undress her quickly, while I ran into my room and opened the drawer that held some extra clothes of my twin brother Emmett's, for when he came to stay with me. I grabbed a white t-shirt, a fleece hoodie, some sweatpants, underwear and warm socks for the man, and then some flannel pants and a hoodie of mine that I knew would be too big for the little girl, but better than nothing. I grabbed her some underwear and socks as well. I rushed back to the living room, where the man had the girl wrapped in the blanket, held against him. I tossed him the clothes, indicating the ones for him and the ones for her, and then bit my lip, giving them privacy and going to change myself.

EPOV  
She had cleared her throat and set hot drinks in front of us, looking worried. Immediately, I was caught up in her. She had these big brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate syrup, made me want to jump right into them. She smiled briefly and a dimple appeared on one cheek, her shell pink lips curving upwards. Gorgeous. Her hair was wet and was falling in loose curls around her face, dark brown and soft looking. I had never been in love before, and so I couldn't say for sure, but my stomach seemed to fill with a warmth and a fluttery feeling that felt like love. I had shaken myself out of the trance I was in and had refocused my attention on my baby.

Now, back at her apartment, she bit her lip and delivered fresh clothes in front of us. Again, I got that warm feeling in my stomach as she walked away. Quickly, I pulled the underwear, shirt, hoodie, socks and flannel pants for Nessie onto her small shivering body, and set her down on the couch beside me. I undressed and pulled on the clothes the brown eyed beauty had brought for me. It felt unimaginably good to be in warm dry clothes again, and waves of happiness rolled down my body as I put on the comfortable socks. The clothes were a tiny bit too big, but they were perfect. As soon as I had the clothes on, wondering vaguely who's they were, I arranged our wet things in a pile on the floor, and took Nessie up in my arms again, stroking her forehead, willing her to open her eyes. Her lips were still blue. The beautiful girl walked back into the room holding a hot water bottle and sat down beside me, looking at Nessie. She placed the bottle on her chest, and we waited.  
Slowly and after about 5 minutes, Ness opened her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered, and her grip tightened on me.  
"Hey honey. It's okay. We're alright." I cooed. She opened her eyes wider, and tried to say something, but her voice was all raspy. The girl hurried to get up and get her a drink of water. "Wait!" I called after her. She spun back around on her heel, giving me an inquisitive look. "What's your name?" I asked her, and she smiled.  
"Isabella. But everyone calls me Bella." She said. "Yours?"  
"Edward." I breathed. She nodded, smiling funnily, and hurrying off again. So Bella was her name. It suited her perfectly. It meant beautiful, and beautiful she certainly was. She shuffled back into the living room with two full glasses of water, and handed one to me, and one she put on the coffee table. I held the one in my hand up to Nessie's mouth, and watched as she gulped it down, making empty sounds as it hit her stomach. I winced. Bella touched her knee gently.  
"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked. Ness looked up at her with big eyes and then at me. I gave her a look as if to say it was okay, and then she spoke.  
"Renesmee Ryley Masen." She said softly, looking at Bella.  
"That's a beautiful name." Bella said, sincerely, looking her in the eyes. "Are you hungry, Renesmee?" She asked. Ness just looked at her for a moment, before nodding vigorously. "Okay, I thought so. Let's get you something to eat." She said.  
Bella made a huge pot of spaghetti with tomato sauce, which she served in heaping portions to Ness and I. I couldn't help being rude and scarfing the whole thing down. Nessie ate all of hers as well, and Bella insisted that we drink a cup of tea to warm our insides. She was smiling the whole time, chatting with Ness, however shy she was, and shooting glances in my direction. It was however, two in the morning, and Ness was just about falling asleep at the table. Bella smiled.  
"You both can sleep in here." She said, indicating a door of the main area. I picked her up gently, and carried her over to where she was pointing. Inside was a large bed and a closet, it looked like a guest bedroom. It also had it's own bathroom. I put Nessie underneath the covers, felt her soft lips kiss my scratchy cheek, and then kissed her back.  
"Goodnight baby." I whispered. She smiled and her eyes closed, her breathing growing even. I sighed happily. She was warm, fed and safe, sleeping peacefully. I turned off the lights and joined Bella again at the table. We were silent for a while.  
"I want to thank you. Just for everything. It means so much to me to have her safe and warm like this. You have no idea." I said sincerely, looking into her brown eyes. She blushed a pretty shade of pink.  
"It's nothing. I couldn't just leave you two out there." She smiled shyly. "You can stay as long as you need too." She said. An overwhelming sense of gratitude fell over me, and I grinned at her.  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise." I said, still smiling.  
"Okay." She agreed, smiling as well. Again, we were silent. "Is she your daughter?" Bella asked after a couple of minutes. I took a sip of my tea.  
"Yes." I answered. I sensed there would be a long story behind this answer.  
"It's alright, you don't have to explain it now. I know you must be exhausted." She said softly, and I nodded automatically.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"No worries." She said, standing up and taking one last sip of her tea. "Goodnight." She said, smiling and then padding off towards where I assumed her bedroom was.  
"Goodnight." I whispered as she walked away. I made my way into the bedroom where Ness was, and slid underneath the covers. It smelt like clean laundry, something faint like lavender, and just the warmth of linen. It was something I hadn't been accustomed to lately. The quilt was thick and downy, and as it covered me, I automatically sighed with happiness. I lay my head down on the soft pillow, and pushed myself close to Renesmee, bringing her little body to mine. To my relief, she was warm and breathing evenly. I stroked her hair for a while, before kissing her hot little cheek and closing my eyes, unbelievably grateful and unbelievably tired. 

**THANKS FOR READING :)**


End file.
